


Revival Poem

by xfilesfanatic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfilesfanatic/pseuds/xfilesfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a poem that addresses my feelings towards the revival rumors. Warning: contains minor reference to the S9 episode "William" that may be considered a spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival Poem

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, please let me know what you think! I'd like to hear other Philes' thoughts on the revival rumors.

**Disclaimer:** The upcoming X-Files revival isn't mine.

**A/N:** So, I haven't been too pleased with the rumors regarding the revival. The words in quotes is from leaked script from the revival, except for the reference to Gibson Praise, which comes from the original series. And although I call myself a no-romo, please know, I LOVE MSR. When it comes to disliking romance, Mulder's and Scully's relationship is my main exception.

* * *

Revival Poem

X-Philes everywhere are waiting for the arrival

Of the much anticipated 2016 revival

After seven long years, there is now hope in sight

FOX was foolish to delay the green light

CC and company have dropped hints in tweets and interviews

And let's be honest, some of us aren't too pleased with the news

Mulder and Scully are no longer together, they say

And we're scratching our heads, wondering what made them this way

Their romance was different, unlike anything else in real life or TV

And it's what drew people to the show, even no-romos like me

For twenty years, they stayed together through thick and thin

Through lies, abductions, and losing each other all over again

The thought of them broken up makes many saddened

CC had better tell us what the hell happened

But these are just rumors, maybe there is hope

That they won't be like this throughout the whole show

Scully is so much more than Mulder's "physician and friend"

They are meant to be together until the end

We live in a world where break-ups are too common nowadays

Don't reduce MSR to sociological clichés

We also learn there was no alien conspiracy, like everyone believed

"I've finally figured it out. All these years we've been deceived."

"I couldn't call you, because it's gonna sound crazy."

Sounds too familiar, have the scriptwriters become lazy?

If aliens aren't the bad guys, were they added to the series just for fun?

Does this mean Mulder and Scully could have kept their son?

And now we learn that a woman named Sveta is the key

She's a new character, along with Tad O'Malley

But there is a question I must raise

There already was a boy, "the key to everything in the X-Files"

Wasn't his name Gibson Andrew Praise?

What became of him? In episode 2, will Monica say?

Or will she make a brief appearance, and then be out of the way?

I don't know, dear Philes, we'll just have to wait for the premiere

Don't worry, it'll soon be near

CC and 1013, my advice to you

Don't mess up on the revival, too

The X-Files is extremely special. When a sequel is a bust

It's not often fans demand a continuation A MUST

Do what you do

Feed us scraps and rumors and teasers just to annoy

But in the end, give the Philes a show they can all enjoy!


End file.
